Der Rätselwald
"Der Rätselwald" ist die dritte Folge von Monster Rancher und gehört zu Staffel 1. Handlung Die dritte Folge von Monster Rancher beginnt damit, dass Holly sich die Richtung zum nächsten Geheimnisstein zeigen lässt. Daraufhin will Genki gleich aufbrechen, aber Mocchi meint er habe Hunger, da sie aber nichts zu essen haben, machen sie sich auf um Essen zu beschaffen. Nach einer Weile kommen müssen entscheiden ob sie dem linken oder rechten Weg folgen. Da der Mirakelstein sie auf den linken Weg verwieß, wollten sie den entlang gehen, doch dann traffen sie eine alte Frau die sie davor warnte den Weg zu benutzen, da er zu einem Wald führte, wo ein Enigma haußt. Davon nicht abschrecken lassend, gingen sie trotzdem den linken Weg in den Wald. Den tiefen Wald durchkemmend kamen alle außer Genki zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten. Schließlich entdeckten sie ein Schloss, dass sie betreteten, da der Mirakelstein in die Richtung deutete. Im Inneren des Schlosses traffen sie dann Golem, ein Monster komplett aus Stein, dem sie nachliefen. Golem folgend entdeckten sie im Schlosshof überall verlorene Geheimnissteine, da es eine Art Monsterfriedhof war. Auf die Frage hin, ob er dafür verantwortlich sein, nährte sich Golem ihnen, doch anstatt sie anzugreifen, richtete er eine Blume auf, auf die Genki ausversehen getreten war. Anschließend führte Golem die Truppe ins Schloss und erklärte ihnen, dass in diesem Schloss die Alten vor vielen Jahren gekämpft haben und dass dieser Friedhof für die Monster ist, die ihr Leben in dem Krieg gelassen haben. Des weiteren erklärte er ihnen dass, die Golem's diese Grabstätte bewachen. Am nächsten Morgen als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollten, boten sie Golem an mitzukommen, doch der lehnte es ab da er Krieg schlecht findet. Währendessen wachte ein Truppe Wandler außerhalb des Waldes , die zu Moo's bösen Truppen gehörten, auf. Da sie von Dorfbewohnern gehört hatten, dass es im Wald viele Geheimnissteine gäbe, machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin, doch zu ihrem Unglück vergassen sie einen ihrer Mitglieder, auf den Genki und die anderen traffen. Ein Kampf zwischen dem Wandler und Suezo begann, den Suezo Haus hoch verlor. Ebenso erging es Mocchi, doch zu seinem Pech hatte der Wandler das kleine Monster gegen einen Felsen geschmießen, woraufhin ein Stein auf ihn fiel. Nachdem sie ihn befreit hatten verschwand er, woraufhin die Truppe sich in den Wald aufmachte, da der Wandler erwähnte, dass seine Leute dort hin wollen um Geheimnissteine zu finden. Von den Wandlern mit Seilen am Boden gefesselt, musste Golem mit ansehen wie sie die verlorenen Geheimnissteine rausriessen, da sie der Meinung waren, dass Moo die verlorenen Monster vieleicht wiederbeleben könnte. Als Genki und die Anderen dann auftauchten, begann ein Kampf zwischen Genki, Mocchi und Wandlern, indem Genki und Mocchi unterlagen. Wutendbrand und verzweifelt, davon mitansehen zu müssen wie sie den beiden weh taten und dabei noch Blumen zerstörten, riss sich Golem los und griff die Wandler an, woraufhin jeder Wandler zu einem verlorenen Geheimnisstein wurde. Zu Beginn nicht wissend was er getan hatte, wurde Golem dann klar was passiert war, woraufhin er eine Träne vergoss, die eine noch nicht erblühte Blume aufblühen ließ. Golem schloss sich dann Genki und den Anderen an, da sie ihm sagten dass der Phoenix die verlorenen Monster wiederbeleben kann. Mit Golem zusammen setzten sie dann ihre Reise fort. Charaktere *Genki Sakura *Holly *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Alte Frau *Blaue Wandler Zitate en:Episode 03: Guardian of the Disks Kategorie:Folgen